All That I Need
by Afuri
Summary: Sai begitu sederhana. Dia tak pernah meminta. Dia hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai aku menyentuhnya. Menunggu sampai aku membisikkan kata-kata cinta padanya.


**SasuSai / AU / Shonen-AI**

**I don't own Naruto. They belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N : Waaaa semoga belum bosen sama Sasusai *-***

**Kali ini saya jamin happy ending (_ _)d**

**Enjoy!**

**All That I Need**

Hari itu dia menangis. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya. Aku menatapnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam sampai kakiku membawaku turun dari tempat tidur, keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa menoleh kearahnya lagi. Kami sering melakukannya. Seolah semua hal yang aku atau dia lakukan dapat menjadi pemicu perselisihan di antara kita. Bahkan walau itu adalah hal sepele sekalipun.

Aku meraih pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai, memakainya sekenaku lalu merebahkan diri di atas sofa berwarna merah tomat. Dapatku dengar isak tangisnya dari sini. Seolah itu adalah lagu pengantar tidur untukku.

Matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Menguap pelan aku bangkit dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena cahaya yang menerpa wajahku. Tak kusangka aku akan tidur nyenyak malam tadi. Sedikit tidak adil bagi seseorang. Aku menatap pintu kamar tidur yang tertutup lalu berjalan kesana.

Dia masih di sana. Terlelap di tempat tidur, masih telanjang seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku berjalan menuju lemari tanpa perlu menyentuh atau membetulkan selimutnya yang hanya membungkus pinggang dan kakinya, meninggalkan dada dan perut ratanya terkena udara yang cukup dingin. Aku mengeluarkan handuk kering dari dalam lemari lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian aku kembali ke dalam kamar hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangku. Dia masih di sana. Terlelap dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Aku kembali beranjak ke arah lemari tanpa melihatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menarik setelan kemeja putih dan celana, aku menjatuhkan handuk yang membungkusku dan mulai berpakaian.

**-ooo-**

Berakhir seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku keluar dari gedung kantorku tepat pukul 5 sore dan sampai di depan apartemenku setengah jam kemudian. Membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci, aku melangkah masuk dan melepas sepatu lalu menaruhnya di rak kecil di belakang pintu. Samar-samar aku mencium aroma masakan dari dalam.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapatinya memasak untuk makan malam kami. Aku menaruh tas kerjaku sembarangan di sofa lalu menuju meja makan dan menarik salah satu kursi. Dia mengenakan setelan celana jins yang warnanya hampir pudar dan t-shirt berwarna putih yang dibungkus celemek biru bermotif kotak-kotak.

Aku terus menatap punggungnya sampai dia berbalik berjalan kearahku sambil membawa piring di kedua tangannya. Matanya tampak sembab dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Dia tidak repot-repot memandangku, wajahnya tertunduk seakan hanya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang dia tata diatas meja. Aku tidak membantunya.

Kami makan dalam diam. Aku tidak memuji hasil karyanya dan aku tahu dia tak pernah mengharapkan itu. Dia merapikan sisa-sisa makan kami, menumpuk piring kotor di dapur dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia biasa mencucinya di pagi hari.

Aku menuju kamar, mengganti pakaian kerjaku dengan pakaian biasa lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia telah menyiapkan air hangat untukku.

Aku sedang mengetik pada laptopku saat dia menghampiriku. Melepas kacamata yang membingkai mataku, aku mengalihkan pandangan dari file yang aku kerjakan untuk memusatkan perhatian padanya. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelahku dan memulai percakapan diantara kita.

"Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari besok," ucapnya lirih. Masih tidak menatap diriku. Jari-jarinya tampak saling memeluk satu sama lain di pangkuannya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin tiga hari. Aku ingin mengunjungi saudaraku di desa."

"Oh."

Aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

Dia cepat menggeleng dan berkata tidak. Aku tidak memberi penawaran kedua karena aku memang tidak memiliki waktu senggang besok. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah memiliki waktu senggang selama 6 hari dalam seminggu. Dan dia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Apakah aku mengenal saudaramu?" aku memancingnya. Bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun dia menundanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat untuk berbohong di depanku.

"Dia sepupu jauhku," ujarnya setelah jeda beberapa detik.

"Baiklah," ucapku. Aku kembali berbalik ke arah laptop dan memakai kacamataku. "Berhati-hatilah di jalan besok."

Dia mengangguk pelan lalu memajukan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke arahnya dan bibir kami bertemu singkat. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam lalu berlalu dari ruang kerjaku. Aku masih di sana untuk beberapa jam kemudian sampai saat aku membuka mata, matahari lagi-lagi telah muncul. Aku tertidur di meja kerjaku semalam dan dia sudah pergi. Meninggalkan secarik kertas di dekat sepiring omelet yang masih hangat.

**-ooo-**

Terkadang aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri apakah yang aku lakukan ini adalah benar. Naruto bilang kami sama sekali tak tampak seperti pasangan. Bahkan Sakura pernah bertaruh kalau hubungan kami akan berakhir hanya dalam waktu satu bulan. Namun kenyataannya, Sai telah tinggal bersamaku selama dua tahun.

Kami tak banyak bicara satu sama lain. Terkadang aku cukup menatap matanya dan seolah aku bisa mengerti semua hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Sai begitu sederhana. Hal yang begitu mendominasi dalam dirinya adalah kenaifannya. Dia tak pernah menuntut. Dia tak meminta. Dia hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai aku menyentuhnya. Menunggu sampai aku membisikkan kata-kata cinta padanya. Dan terkadang itu cukup menyiksaku.

"Sasuke apa malam ini kau bebas?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang menanyaiku dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di meja kerjaku hingga mengabaikannya. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga sejak dia pergi. Sangat aneh jika terbiasa hidup dengan seseorang dan tiba-tiba aku harus terbangun tanpa seseorang di sebelahku atau menikmati makan malam sendiri tanpa ada sosok pucat yang terkadang tersedak dengan masakan buatannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirku tertarik untuk membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Sasuke apa kau mendengarku?" aku segera kembali kekenyataan dan menatap pemuda pirang di sampingku. "Maaf Naruto ada yang harus aku lakukan malam ini."

**-ooo-**

"Tidak buruk."

Aku menata beberapa menu masakan yang telah aku buat. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak setelah dua tahun hidup dengannya. Masih teringat jelas saat dia baru datang kesini, tak lebih dari seorang laki-laki manja. Aku harus mengajarinya sebulan penuh sampai akhirnya dia bisa membuat sesuatu yang layak di sebut makanan. Itu adalah saat di mana kami masih sering bicara satu sama lain.

Aku yakin aku telah tertidur saat daguku tergelincir dari telapak tanganku yang menyangganya dan membentur meja makan. Aku terkejut dan segera sadar saat itu juga. Jarum sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Aku mengernyit saat melihat kursi yang masih kosong di depanku.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar, mengambil ponselku di atas meja. Aku mencoba menghubunginya. Dan itu berakhir tanpa jawaban. Seingatku Sai tidak pernah mematikan ponselnya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk dan kembali ke meja makan lagi. kembali menunggunya.

Itu adalah pukul 12 malam lebih beberapa menit saat aku membuang semua makanan yang telah dingin ke tempat sampah. Sai tidak kembali. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur dengan perut kosong malam itu.

**-ooo-**

"Sasuke apa dia belum pulang?" Naruto bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya padaku. Sudah seminggu sejak Sai pergi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Dan diapun tidak pernah menghubungiku. Aku tahu malam itu kami bertengkar hebat. Namun itu bukanlah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan aku rasa itu tidak menjadi alasan yang cukup baginya untuk pergi dariku.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak ingin pergi mencarinya? Aku bisa membantumu mengajukan cuti pada boss," Naruto kembali berbicara padaku.

"Dimana kau pikir aku harus mencarinya?"

"Setidaknya dia mengatakan padamu akan ke tempat saudaranya di tempat kelahirannya bukan?"

"Dia bohong," Uuarku lelah. Naruto memandangku heran dengah seribu tanya di wajahnya.

"Dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Tidak satupun."

Aku tahu Sai. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari pemahaman Sai terhadap dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu dia jenuh dengan situasi ini. Dan aku tahu dia pergi selama tiga hari untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau dia akan pergi selama ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menahannya? Tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membuyarkan segala pikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Aku harap dia cepat kembali Sasuke. Katakan padaku kalau kau butuh bantuanku." Naruto menepuk pundakku dan meremasnya ringan sebelum kembali ke meja kerjanya. Aku menghela nafas sembari meluruskan punggungku. Menatap hampa pada setumpuk kertas yang ada diatas meja kerjaku. Biasanya aku bisa mengatasi mereka dalam dua atau tiga hari. Namun kali ini sudah hari kelima. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat teguran dari atasanku.

Hari sudah gelap saat aku sampai di depan apartemenku. Aku harus lembur hingga larut malam di kantor tadi. Mendesah lelah aku menghempaskan diri pada satu-satunya sofa di apartemenku. Sofa berukuran besar yang berwarna merah tomat. Aku membelinya dengan Sai saat kami baru pindah ke sini. Dan kami sempat berselisih tentang ukurannya yang terlalu besar. Aku bersikukuh untuk membeli yang lebih kecil karena apartemen kami tidak terlalu luas. Namun entah bagaimana dia memenangkan pertempuran itu. Jika aku pikir-pikir, mungkin sofa inilah satu-satunya hal dimana Sai mengemukakan dan mempertahankan keinginannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Hari demi hari berlalu lebih lambat dari biasanya. 15 hari setelah Sai pergi, langit di penuhi bintang-bintang kecil yang bersinar. Ini mengingatkanku akan hari di mana kami bertemu. Dia hanya duduk menatap langit malam di atas bukit kecil di belakang gedung universitas. Dan sesekali wajahnya menjadi cerah saat sebuah bintang bergerak dengan cepat dan menghilang.

"Bintang jatuh," aku membuyarkan lamunannya dari dunia khayalan. Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum tak lama kemudian. Kami berada dalam satu universitas yang sama saat itu. Dia adalah mahasiswa seni yang duduk satu tingkat diatasku. Itu adalah malam dimana festival kembang api dirayakan. Di bawah langit yang berwarna-warni aku menghampirinya. Seolah-olah malam itu memang diciptakan hanya untuk kami berdua.

**-ooo-**

Aku bersumpah aku mendengar suara dari arah depan. Seseorang membuka pintu apartemen ini. Keluar dari lamunanku, aku segera menaruh cangkir kopi yang belum sempat kuhirup sekalipun dan beranjak dari dapur. Aku berjalan dengan cepat – nyaris berlari. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat seiring derap langkahku.

Dia berdiri disana. Sosok laki-laki yang kurus dan pucat itu melepas mantel yang dipakainya dengan gerakan sangat lambat. Langkahku terhenti sesaat hanya untuk menatapnya dan menata detak jantungku yang bergemuruh tanpa terkendali. Beberapa detik kemudian aku kembali melangkah kearahnya. Kami saling menatap dan raut wajahku segera mengeras. Lalu tanpa aba-aba aku menamparnya dengan keras. Sangat keras hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris hancur ke lantai. Aku pernah menamparnya namun aku tak pernah mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku seperti tadi. Tanganku terasa panas dan bisa kulihat ada bercak merah di sudut bibirnya.

Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku sangat menghawatirkannya.

Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar dan aku tahu sebentar lagi air matanya akan pecah. Aku hanya berbalik dari sana meninggalkannya sendiri namun dia segera berlari kearahku. Menarik kemejaku lalu merentangkan lengannya ke pinggangku, memelukku dari belakang.

Dia menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke punggungku. Aku hanya diam. Menunggu sampai tangisannya sedikit mereda. Kami terus ada di posisi yang sama sampai beberapa waktu kemudian. Sampai akhirnya aku menangkap lengannya lalu memutar badan dan mendorong bahunya lembut hingga kami ada di jarak yang cukup jelas untuk saling menatap.

Aku menyusuri mata sembabnya dengan mata onyxku. Mengusir air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya dengan jari-jariku lalu mengusap lembut pipinya yang teluka.

"Maafkan aku.." ujarnya lirih. Bola matanya berputar liar dan bisa kulihat penyesalan yang mendalam disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Maafkan aku…"

Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan kembali terisak. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menanyainya dan menariknya kepelukanku. Memeluknya erat dan lembut, membagi kehangatan tubuhku dengannya.

Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan di dunia. Satu-satunya yang aku inginkan. Saat kita bersama seseorang, kita tak akan menyadari betapa pentingnya orang itu sampai dia pergi dari kehidupan kita.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi."

Aku membuatnya menatap diriku. Kami saling berpandangan untuk beberapa waktu sampai dia tersenyum lemah dan menggangguk. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya lalu perlahan menyatukan diri kami. Bibir kami saling bertemu. Aku menciumnya sedikit ragu pada awalnya namun berakhir dengan lembut dan basah. Genggamanku mulai terlepas darinya dan perlahan naik ke pinggang rampingnya, menariknya untuk melekat lebih erat padaku.

Sai menyandarkan dagunya di pundakku dan aku mengusap punggungnya lembut. Sai mencintaiku. Dan aku mencintainya. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku bersumpah tak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya. Karena aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, dan diapun tak akan bisa hidup tanpaku.

_**-FIN-**_

.

.

**Sankyuu for reading, **

**Mind to review? n / / / / n**


End file.
